Der 500PfundMann
by Dione-chan
Summary: Lily und Remus führen gemeinsam ein kleines Büchergeschäft. Als Remus Geburtstag vor der Türe steht hat Lily eine sehr ungewöhnliche Geschenkidee.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Raiting: M

Warnings: Lemon, AU

Die Geschichte hat eigentlich meine bessere Hälfte verbrochen. Er spielt immer BF online und einer seiner Mittspieler hat ihm von dieser Internetseite erzählt, auf der sich ein paar besonders Abenteuerlustige zur Versteigerung anbieten. Das brachte mich auf die Idee, dass man da doch was daraus machen könnte. Und hier ist das Ergebnis.

Der 500 Pfund-Mann

Es war Montagmorgen und Remus schloss die Türe zu seiner kleinen Zweizimmer-Wohnung, die er seit der Trennung von seinem letzten Freund bewohnte. Sehr zu seinem Gefallen brauchte er jetzt nicht mehr mit dem Bus zur Arbeit zu fahren, sondern konnte den Buchladen, welchen er mit seiner langjährigen Freundin Lily Evans führte zu Fuß erreichen.

Schnell stieg er die Treppen vom Dachgeschoss bis zur Haustüre hinunter wo er von den ersten Strahlen der Frühlingssonne empfangen wurde. Der Wind war zwar immer noch sehr frisch, aber die ersten Schneeglöckchen und Krokusse in den Gärten verrieten, dass es langsam wärmer wurde.

Zehn Minuten später erreichte Remus das Geschäft. Die Türe war schon aufgeschlossen und er konnte Lily durch das Glas mit einer großen Schachtel am Tresen stehen sehen. Die Türglocke erklang als Remus eintrat und lenkte Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

„Guten Morgen Remus. Wie war dein Wochenende?"

Remus ging durch die Hintertür, wo er seinen Mantel an einen Hacken hängte.

„Gut. Und deines?"

Er kam zurück in den Verkaufsraum und warf einen Blick in den Karton den Lily gerade durchsucht hatte. Es war die neue Bücherlieferung die am heutigen Morgen schon eingegangen war.

„War ganz ok. Alice, Marlene und ich waren im Kino und bei dem Mexikaner gleich nebenan. Und was hast du so getrieben? Sag mir nicht, dass du wieder nur daheim gehockt bist und gelesen hast."

Remus spürte Lilys eindringlichen Blick auf sich ruhen und seine Bernsteinaugen trafen auf ihre grünen als er seinen Blick ihr zuwandte. Ihm war bewusst, dass ihr es lieber währe, wenn er sich etwas mehr in Gesellschaft begeben würde.

Schon oft hatte sie ihn mit auf ihre „Mädchenabende" geschleift, nur damit er mal wieder unter die Leute kam.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Gestern habe ich meine Eltern besucht."

Er wand seinen Blick wieder den neuen Büchern zu. Er mochte dieses Thema überhaupt nicht und Lily wusste das. Dennoch fing sie immer wieder damit an. Irgendwo wusste Remus, dass seine Freundin sich nur um ihn sorgte, aber er war nun mal nicht der Partylöwe der jedes Wochenende durchfeiern wollte. Er machte es sich lieber mit einer Tasse Tee und einem guten Buch gemütlich.

„Also wieder nichts mit einem heißen Date? Wann bist du eigentlich zum letzten Mal mit jemandem ausgegangen, Remus?"

Remus seufzte vernehmlich, bevor er Lily antwortete.

„Seit der Trennung war da niemand mehr."

Er griff sich einen Stapel Bücher, welche Lily schon mit dem Lieferschein verglichen hatte und begann sie einzusortieren. Die Augen der Rothaarigen folgten ihm.

„Ich weiß, du magst dieses Thema nicht, aber ich denke, dass es für dich langsam an der Zeit währe, dass du dir jemand neues suchst. Oder du zumindest mal deinen Spaß hast."

„Ich hab es nicht so mit schnellen Abenteuern. So gut müsstest du mich doch kennen. Außerdem ist es jetzt grad mal ein halbes Jahr her, dass ich mich von Severus getrennt habe. Also, noch keine Zeit um gleich in Torschusspanik zu geraten."

Zu Remus Erleichterung wand Lily sich, allerdings kopfschüttelnd wieder der Bücherlieferung zu. Sie würde für heute das Thema wohl auf sich beruhen lassen. Aber wer wusste schon für wie lange.

Seit ungefähr zwei Monaten steckte Lily ihre Nase verdächtig häufig in Remus Liebesleben und wenn sie auch schon seit Jahren befreundet waren, wurde es Remus langsam etwas zu viel.

Remus hatte Lily in der Schule kennengelernt, wo sie einige Kurse miteinander belegt hatten. Sie waren von Anfang an gut miteinander klar gekommen und so war im laufe der Zeit eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entstanden.

Unvergesslich würde für ihn wohl der Abend bleiben, an dem er ihr nach eigen Gläsern Wein gestanden hatte, dass er sich mehr von den Reizen des eigenen Geschlechts angezogen fühlte, als von den des weiblichen Konterparts.

„Ich habe mir schon so was gedacht! Aber keine Sorge, ich finde das irgendwie süß."

Lilys Kommentar hatte ihn beinahe aus den Latschen gehauen. Ungläubig hatte er damals den Blick von seinen verkrampften, zitternden Händen zu Lilys strahlendem Gesicht gewandt.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst jetzt, oder?"

Remus wollte es gar nicht glauben. Noch nie hatte jemand so offen auf sein Outing reagiert. Seine Eltern vor allem hatten eine ganze Weile daran zu knabbern gehabt, dass ihr Sohn lieber mit einem anderen Mann das Bett teilte als mit einer Frau.

„Doch, ich meine es absolut ernst."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Lily Remus in ihre Arme gezogen und ihn kurz gedrückt.

Wenn Remus zurück dachte, war dies einer der besten Tage seines Lebens. Abgesehen von dem Tag an den sie ihren gemeinsamen Buchladen eröffnet hatten. Zwei Jahre später.

* * *

„Du bist dir absolut sicher, dass du das machen willst?"

Zwei schwarzhaarige Köpfe steckten über dem Bildschirm eines Computers zusammen.

„Du weißt nicht was sich da für Spinner rum treiben. Abgesehen davon grenzt die Sache doch ziemlich an Prostitution."

Sirius Black wand seinen Blick vom Bildschirm ab und sah zu seinem besten Freund James Potter, der ihm gerade über die Schulter sah.

„Jetzt reg dich ab Jamsie! Das Ganze ist nicht gefährlicher als wenn du dir irgendwo jemand aufreist. Es ist ehr der Reitz an der Ganze Sache weshalb ich das machen will. Ums Geld geht's mir dabei gar nicht. Davon hab ich genug."

Sirius wischte sich eine Strähne seines langen Haares hinters Ohr.

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Aber du warst ja schon immer für so was zu haben. Je schräger desto besser."

„Genau so ist es. Und deshalb werde ich dass auch mal ausprobieren."

James Kopfschütteln ignorierend flogen Sirius` Finger über die Tastatur.

* * *

Mittwochmittag war Remus für einige Zeit allein im Laden, da Lily sich bereit erklärt hatte ihnen beiden eine Kleinlichkeit zum Essen zu besorgen.

„Hallo Remus!"

Die Glocke der Ladentüre ertönte und Lilys Freundinnen Marlene und Alice kamen herein geschlüpft.

„Hallo ihr beiden! Lily ist sicher gleich wieder da. Sie wollte nur kurz zum Bäcker."

Kaum hatte Remus ausgesprochen, da meldete die Glocke ein erneutes Öffnen der Türe und Lily steuerte mit zwei Tüten beladen auf die Theke zu.

„Da ist dein Sandwich und was zum Trinken drin."

Lily schob Remus eine der Tüten hin bevor sie sich ihren Freundinnen zuwandt.

„Hi! Was verschafft uns die Ehre eures Besuches?"

„Nun, du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an unser Gespräch am letzten Samstag?"

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens nickte Lily.

„Gestern Abend war ich mit Frank aus und hab ihm davon erzählt und der hatte eine ziemlich witzige Idee. Die Prewett Brüder haben ihm da von was erzählt was vielleicht für uns von Nutzen sein könnte."

Remus, der sich auf einen Stuhl hinter der Theke gesetzt hatte während er sich seines Sandwichs annahm beobachtete die drei jungen Frauen. Alice war es offensichtlich gelungen Lilys Interesse zu wecken. Lilys Gesicht wurde plötzlich von einem vielsagenden Lächeln erhellt während ihre grünen Augen ein Funkeln zeigten, das jedem der sie kannte nichts Gutes verhieß. Lily Evans brütete irgendetwas aus.

„Dann treffen wir uns doch einfach heute Abend bei mir und du erzählst uns genauer von dem was Frank dir gestern zu sagen hatte."

Marlene und Alice nickten. Beide mit einem ähnlich geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wann sollen wir da sein? 20:00 Uhr in Ordnung?"

„Geht in Ordnung. Dann können wir auch ungestörter sprechen."

Remus sah wie sich Lils Augen bei diesen Worten in seine Richtung drehten. Tat aber so als würde er nichts bemerken.

„Bis heute Abend dann! Ich bring ne Pizza mit! Tschau Remus."

Marlene war schon auf dem Weg zur Türe.

„Wünsch dir was Lily! Remus."

Alice folgte ihrer anderen Freundin, welche ihr die Türe aufhob. Die beiden winkten noch mal kurz und verschwanden um die nächste Ecke.

* * *

„Das ist ja absolut irre!"

Lily starrte beinahe ungläubig auf den Bildschirm ihres Rechners. Alice und Marlene saßen jede zu einer Seite von ihr. Alle drei kauten genüsslich an einem Stück Spinatpizza, welche Marlene mitgebracht hatte.

„Frank dachte, wir würden auf der Seite was Passendes für unser Sorgenkind finden. Wenn vielleicht auch nur für einen Abend. Und ich finde das nicht so krass, wie wenn wir ihm einen Callboy organisieren würden. Das sind doch alles nur Leihen, die da ihre Anzeigen reinstellen"

Alice beugte sich weiter nach vorne um genauer sehen zu können, bevor sie Lily die Maus abnahm und scrollte die Seite herunter um sich ein genaueres Bild der „Angebote" zu machen.

„Das die sich da nicht zu schade dafür sind. Für mich währe das nichts!"

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass da ein gewisser Reitz an der Sache ist. Vor allem wenn du es abenteuerlich magst."

Marlene war aufgestanden um die inzwischen leere Pizzaschachtel zu entsorgen und kam mit drei Gläsern Wein zurück.

Während sie wieder auf ihren Sitz schlüpfte viel ihr Blick auf eine Anzeige.

„Hey, Lily! Klick das mal an. Das könnte was sein."

Lily folgte dem Fingerzeig ihrer Freundin und öffnete den Link.

Schnell überflog sie die Anzeige und nickte zustimmend.

„Stimmt! Und schaut mal, der Typ sieht sogar richtig knuffig aus."

Marlene und Alice nickten zustimmend.

„Und wie nehmen wir jetzt an der Versteigerung teil?"

„Da die Seite wie ebay funktioniert werden wir uns wohl anmelden müssen."

Bin einer knappen halben Stunde hatte Lily einen Account angelegt und machte sich so schnell wie möglich daran ihr Gebot anzugeben.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Lily!"

Die Rothaarige fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen wie Remus den Laden betreten hatte.

„Äh! Morgen Remus. Hab dich gar nicht kommen hören."

Schnell schloss sie das Fenster auf dem Bildschirm, so dass Remus gar nicht erst eine Chance hatte etwas zu sehen.

Dennoch war ihm ihre Aktion nicht entgangen und Remus wunderte sich, was Lily wohl vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. Was seine Kollegin und ihre Freundinnen wohl ausbrüteten?

Ganz offensichtlich war, dass die drei etwas planten und das die Sache irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn.

Horrorvorstellungen von arrangierten Blinddates, oder sich plötzlich beim Speeddating wiederzufinden kreisten durch seine Gedanken.

Remus würde es nicht wundern wenn die drei Freundinnen auf derart abgedrehte Ideen kämmen nur um ihn zu verkuppeln.

Warum konnten sie es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er zufrieden war?

„Sag, was hast du eigentlich an deinem Geburtstag vor?"

„Weiß ich auch noch nicht."

Remus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich noch keine großen Gedanken über die Geburtstagsfeier gemacht.

„Vielleicht können wir ja mit ein paar Freunden in den kleinen Pub unten am Eck gehen. Der hat doch auch so leckere italienische Sachen auf der Karte."

Lily nickte zustimmend als das Leuten der Türglocke das Eintreten eines Kunden ankündigte.

Remus wartete einen Moment bevor er zu dem jungen Mann trat um ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten.

Lily nützte die Zeit um erneut im Internet zu sehen was aus ihrem Gebot geworden war. Mit Enttäuschung stellte sie fest, dass sie schon wieder überboten wurde. Doch sie würde nicht aufgeben. Das war Remus ihr wert und schnell loggte sie sich ein und erhöhte ihr Angebot.

Heute Abend lief die Zeit ab und Lily hoffte, als Höchstbietende aus dem Rennen zu gehen.

* * *

Am Abend saßen die drei Freundinnen wieder in Lilys kleiner Wohnung. Sie lies ihren Rechner hochfahren während sie ein paar Snacks und Getränke auf den Tisch stellte.

Alice und Marlene hatten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und warteten. Würden sie Remus zum Geburtstag wirklich eine heiße Nacht mit diesem schnuckeligen Typ aus dem Internet schenken können? Und was würde dieser dazu sagen?

Lily loggte sich ein und sah sofort nach der Anzeige. Doch die war nicht mehr vorhanden. Die Zeit war seit drei Stunden abgelaufen.

„Misst! Nicht mehr da. Die Zeit ist abgelaufen. Was mach ich jetzt?"

„Irgendwie muss man doch bescheit kriegen wenn man die Versteigerung gewonnen hat."

Marlene beugte sich nach vorn, griff sich eine Hand voll Chips bevor ihr Blick wieder zum TV wanderte, den sie gerade angestellt hatte.

„Per E-Mail."

Antwortete Lily geistesabwesend. Sie wollte den Rechner schon wieder abschalten.

„Ja, und hast du schon deine Mails durchgesehen?"

„Nein. Ich hab eh das Gefühl, dass wir keine Chance hatten. Der Typ war echt schwer begehrt."

„Schau trotzdem mal nach."

Lily wählte sich schnell ein. Und wunderte sich über die unbekannte E-Mail, die sie in ihrem Postfach vorfand. Neugierig öffnete Lily sie und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

„Lily?"

„Jo! Wir haben's! Wir haben den Typ ersteigert!"

Blitzschnell waren ihre beiden Freundinnen an ihrer Seite. Lasen die Mail, die der Mann Lily geschickt hatte.

„Hey, da ist auch ne Telefonnummer. Komm ruf gleich an!"

Lily druckte sich die Mail aus, griff sich das Telefon und setzte sich zu ihren Freundinnen.

Die Drei kicherten wie ein Hühnerhaufen als Lily die Nummer wählte.

* * *

James peilte die weiße Kugel mit dem Queue an. Sirius nahm derweilen einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Die blaue Kugel, die James anvisiert hatte verschwand wie beabsichtigt in dem linken Loch des Billardtisches. Doch die nächste Kugel verfehlte ihr Ziel.

James trat zurück um Sirius Platz zu machen. Während dieser seinen Queue mit Kreide einrieb stellte James die Frage, die ihm schon den ganzen Abend auf der Zunge brannte.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich aus dieser Versteigerungsgeschichte geworden? Hat jemand ein paar Pfund übrig um mit dir eine Nacht zu verbringen?"

Sirius lachte während er anlegte um die letzte seiner Kugeln zu versenken.

„Ja. 500 Pfund ist so ein Mädel bereit für eine Nacht mit mir zu blechen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Oh, doch ist es. Solltest du vielleicht doch auch mal versuchen."

Das Schrillen von Sirius Handy riss sie aus dem Gespräch und aus dem Spiel.

Dieser griff sein Telefon und nahm ab. Eine unbekannte Frauenstimme meldete sich.

„Hallo?" Hier spricht Lily Evans."

Lily rutschte nervös auf dem Sofa hin und her.

„Ja, hier Sirius Black. Um was geht es? Ich glaube nicht das wir uns kennen."

Sirius suchte sich ein ruhiges Eck in der Bar, die er und James gerade besuchten um die Frau am anderen Ende besser verstehen zu können.

„Ah, nein. Du bist doch Padfoot, oder?"  
„Ja, der bin ich. Dann bist du also Tigerlilie?"

„Ja, genau."

Sirius musste schmunzeln. Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang sehr sympathisch, war aber auch ziemlich unsicher.

„Na, und wann wollen wir uns treffen?"

Sirius wollte gleich Nägel mit Köpfen machen. Er war schon mehr als gespannt wie diese Sache ablief. Er hatte zwar schon einige One Night Stands. Doch diese Versteigerungsgeschichte war auch für ihn etwas völlig Neues.

„Darum rufe ich an. Ich habe an dieser Versteigerung nicht für mich teilgenommen. In deiner Anzeige stand, dass du Bi bist und auch Jungs daran teilnehmen können. Ich habe dich für einen Freund ersteigert."

„Für einen Freund?"

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob dies gut oder schlecht war. Er genoss Sex mit Männern genauso wie mit Frauen. Doch was musste dass für ein Typ sein, für den ein anderer einen Sexpartner ersteigern musste.

„Ja. Sein Name ist Remus. Er ist total süß, aber etwas schüchtern. Nächsten Mittwoch hat er Geburtstag und wir wollten dich sozusagen als Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn."

Süß und schüchtern. Na, das hörte sich ja ganz annehmbar an. Aber diese Lily musste ihren Freund ja wirklich mögen wenn sie bereit war so viel für ein Geschenk auszugeben. Aber bei genauem Bedenken war es eigentlich eine originelle Idee.

Jetzt musste nur noch geklärt werden wie das „Geschenk" den Weg zu dem Geburtstagskind finden sollte.

„Dein Freund ist dir 500 Pfund wert? Auf den bin ich echt gespannt! Wann soll ich dann kommen? Oder soll Remus, richtig, sich selber melden?"

„Wart mal kurz."

Sirius hörte das Getuschel von Mädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung bis sich kurze Zeit später Lily wieder meldete.

„Ich denke, du solltest gleich mit zum Geburtstagsessen kommen, wenn du kannst. Wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

Sirius gab Lily seine Adresse. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es vielleicht nicht so gut war einer Unbekannten gleich seine Anschrift zu geben. Aber Lily hörte sich sehr nett an. Sirius hegte keinerlei Bedenken bei ihr.

„Hey, dann wohnst du ja ganz in unserer Nähe!"

Lily lachte.

„So ein Zufall. Ich bin aber erst vor etwa einem Jahr in das Eck gezogen."

„Egal. Kennst du den kleinen Buchladen „Moonlight"?"

Sirius überlegt kurz. Er war nicht der ganz große Büchernarr, obwohl er doch gerne las. Meist bekam er jedoch seine Bücher geschenkt, oder bestellte sie online.

„Ich glaube ich weiß wo der ist. Da ist auch ein Pub in der Straße."

„Genau. Der Laden gehört uns. Remus und mir. Treffen wir uns dort also am Mittwoch so gegen halb neun?"

Sirius ging im Geiste seine Termine durch und sah keinen Grund warum er nicht zu dem Treffen kommen könnte. Er hoffte nur, mit etwas Humor, dass dieser Remus nicht den Vorurteilen gegenüber Bücherwürmern alle Ehre machte und genauso trocken und staubig war.

„Klar. Kein Problem. Du weißt ja wie ich aussehe. Ich freu mich."

„Ich auch! Also bis Mittwoch."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und trennten die Verbindung.

* * *

Alice und Marlene begutachteten Lily mit einem neugierigen Blick, als diese das Telefon ablegte.

„Und?"

„Macht einen ganz netten Eindruck. Wohnt wohl auch hier in der Gegend."

„Bin echt schon gespannt was Remus zu seinem Geschenk sagt."

Alice lachte leise. Schon gespannt was ihr Freund Frank zu der Sache sagen würde. Ihm hatte sie noch gar nicht erzählt was seine kleine Geschichte für eine Lawine ausgelöst hatte.

„Ich auch. Aber jetzt schauen wir uns erst mal den Film an, den du mitgebracht hast."

Damit war das Thema für den Abend erledigt.

* * *

Sirius kam wieder aus dem Eck, in das er sich zum telefonieren zurück gezogen hatte und grinste James schief an.

„Das war gerade das Mädchen wo die 500 Pfund geboten hat. Sie will mich als Geburtstagsgeschenk für einen Freund. Den beiden gehört der kleine Buchladen, da bei dem Pub."

„Als Geschenk? Verrückt! Da hätten sie doch gleich einen Callboy nehmen können."

„Schon, aber vielleicht war ihr das zu anonym. Sie wollte vielleicht nicht, dass ihr Freund nur ein Auftrag ist."

„Und bei dir ist das anders?"

„Ich denke schon. Auch wenn sie dafür zahlt mache ich das doch nur zum Spaß. Außerdem, wenn mir jemand unterkommt der mir gefällt, kann da durchaus mehr daraus werden. Alles steht offen."

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen legte Sirius das Dreieck auf den Tisch und bereitete ihr nächstes Spiel vor. Das letzte hatte er ganz knapp gegen James verloren.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen relativ ereignislos.

Lily hatte Remus einfach damit überfahren, dass sie für seinen Geburtstag einen Tisch in dem kleinen Pub am Eck reserviert und einige ihrer Freunde eingeladen hatte.

Von dem besonderen Gast hatte sie ihm natürlich noch nichts verraten. Doch sie platzte vor Spannung wie Remus wohl reagieren würde und noch mehr was er danach wohl zu erzählen hatte. Auch wenn es mit Sicherheit einiges an Arbeit kosten würde etwas aus dem schüchternen Mann heraus zu bekommen.

* * *

Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer die Samstagmorgen vor ihrem Schaufenster standen und sie beobachteten entgingen Lily allerdings.

„Wow, ist die süß!"

James traute seinen Augen kaum als er Lily hinter der Theke stehen sah. Der Rotschopf war wirklich eine Schönheit in seinen Augen.

„Ich beneide dich echt. Kannst du mich am Mittwoch nicht mitnehmen? Dann kann ich diese Traumfrau kennenlernen."

Sirius schmunzelte über den verträumten Blick mit dem James durch das Schaufenster sah.

Doch ihn interessierte der männliche Inhaber des kleinen Ladens erheblich mehr.

Immerhin sollte er in wenigen Tagen eine Nacht mit diesem verbringen.

„Sieht so aus als ist Lily heute alleine im Laden."

Sirius wollte schon wieder weitergehen, doch James packte ihn am Ärmel seiner Jacke.

„Lily? Du kennst ihren Namen?"

„Klar. Ich hab doch mit ihr telefoniert."

James starrte noch immer durch das Fenster zu der Rothaarigen während Sirius sich ab wand und die Straße hinunter sah und darauf wartete bis James damit fertig war Lily anzuhimmeln. Dabei entging ihm der Mann, der von der anderen Seite den Gehweg heraufkam und in dem Geschäft verschwand.

„Hey, Sirius, ich glaub das ist er."

Sofort drehte sich Sirius wieder zu dem Schaufenster um und suchte mit seinen Blicken den Laden ab.

„Wo?"

„Ist gerade durch die Tür da verschwunden."

James zeigte auf die Tür zum Nebenraum, die Remus just in diesem Moment wieder verlies.

Neugierig begutachtete Sirius den Mann, der sich zu Lily an die Theke gesellte.

Er war durchschnittlich groß, mit einem, für einen Mann sehr zierlichen Körperbau. Sein Gesicht konnte er anfänglich nicht erkennen, da Remus mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehen geblieben war. Das einzige was er sah, waren die dunkelblonden Haare.

Als die beiden schon gehen wollten drehte sich Remus doch noch zu ihnen herum und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Sirius Gesicht.

„Also, da hab ich ja echt nen Treffer gelandet. Jetzt hoffe ich nur noch, dass der im Bett auch was drauf hat."

Gut gelaunt lief Sirius die Straße hinunter um nach Hause zu gehen. James warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Lily bevor er seinem Freund folgte.

* * *

Der große Tag war endlich gekommen.

Lily besah sich noch einmal im Spiegel, als es an ihrer Türe läutete. Sie griff sich noch schnell ihre Jacke und rannte die Treppe hinunter während die Türe ihrer Wohnung ins Schloss viel.

Vor dem Haus traf sie sich mit Marlene und Alice, die in Begleitung ihres Herzblattes Frank gekommen war.

„Ihr habt euch ja ganz schön was einfallen lassen für unseren Bücherwurm."

Frank lachte. Alice hatte ihm von ihren Plänen mit Remus berichtet.

Am Buchladen angekommen fanden die Freunde die Prewett Brüder und die Überraschung des Abends vor.

Als erstes begrüßte Lily Gideon und Fabian bevor sie zu Sirius trat der entspannt an der Hauswand lehnte.

„Hallo! Ich freue mich das du Zeit gefunden hast."

„Kein Problem. Wo ist den jetzt das Geburtstagskind?"

„Remus treffen wir unten im Pub. Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll dort gleich hinkommen."

Sirius stieß sich von der Mauer ab und kam noch näher zu Lily.

„Wir gehen da jetzt hin und wir werden ihm dann sozusagen sein Geschenk überreichen. Du bist natürlich auch zum Essen eingeladen. Hab ich dir am Telefon ja schon gesagt. "

Lily grinste und Sirius erwiderte dies. Das würde bestimmt ein Spaß werden. Der Glückspilz wusste wohl noch gar nicht, dass er heute Abend nicht alleine nach hause gehen würde.

Auch der Rest der Gruppe begrüßten das „Geburtstagsgeschenk" und gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem kleinen Pub.

* * *

Remus hatte schon nach dem Tisch gefragt, den Lily für sie reserviert hatte. Sie kamen öfters hier her und der Kellner, Peter kannte die beiden schon recht gut. Der kleine, pummelige Mann führte Remus zu seinem Tisch und gratulierte ihm zum Geburtstag.

Remus dankte ihm und nahm Platz. Fühlte sich jedoch nicht sehr wohl an dem großen Tisch so ganz alleine.

Allerdings lange brauchte er nicht zu warten bis Lilys vertrauter, roter Haarschopf in der Türe auftauchte. Gefolgt von etlichen vertrauten Gesichtern.

Seine Freunde kamen an den Tisch und gratulierten ihm herzlich. Jedoch konnte Remus sich nicht des Gefühles erwehren, das irgendetwas in der Luft lag. Lily wirkte ungewöhnlich nervös während ihre Freundinnen immer wieder kicherten und ihm die Jungs vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten kam Peter um die Getränke aufzunehmen.

Dabei viel Remus auf, dass der Platz neben ihm eingedeckt war, aber leer.

Lily tuschelte gerade etwas mit Gideon, welcher den Stuhl freigelassen hatte. Remus wollte eigentlich wissen, weshalb dieser nicht aufrutschte und warum überhaupt ein Platz mehr reserviert worden war. Doch dazu kam er nicht. Peter servierte die Getränke, reichte die Karten durch und verschwand wieder. Den Moment wählte eine ziemlich unruhige Lily sich von ihrem Platz zu erheben. Sie trat näher an das Geburtstagskind heran.

„Nun, Remus als aller erstes möchte ich dir noch einmal ganz herzlich zum Geburtstag gratulieren!"

Sie knetete ihre Finger wie sie es immer tat wenn sie nervös war.

„Du weißt, dass wir alle der Meinung sind, dass du dir langsam mal jemand Neuen suchen solltest."

Lily stockte und Remus überkam ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Nun, wir können dir keinen neuen Freund beschaffen, aber dennoch waren wir der Meinung, dass du heute Nacht nicht alleine verbringen solltest."

Remus starrte seine Kollegin ungläubig an. Sie meinte doch nicht etwa dass woran er gerade dachte. Mit kratziger Stimme stellte er die Frage, deren Antwort er nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

„Ihr habt jetzt aber nicht irgend so einen Callboy, oder so was organisiert?"

Verunsichert und leicht errötet starrte Lily auf ihre Füße. Sich langsam nicht mehr sicher ob die Idee so gut gewesen war. Zu ihrem Glück ergriff jetzt Fabian das Wort. Immerhin war er und sein Bruder es gewesen, die als erste über diese Seite gestolpert waren auf der Lily Sirius ergattert hatte.

„Nee, haben wir nicht. Da gibt's so eine verrückte Internetseite auf der ganz normale Leute, die halt mal Lust auf ein Abenteuer haben sich zur Versteigerung stellen. Nichts Professionelles. Da haben die drei Mädels dir einen ganz netten Typ ersteigert. Den darfst du dir heute Abend mit nach Hause nehmen."

Remus starrte seine Freunde ungläubig an. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Sie wollten, dass er irgendeinen Typ aus dem Internet mit zu sich nahm um mit dem zu schlafen. Das war eigentlich überhaupt nicht sein Ding. Andererseits rührte ihn die Fürsorge der anderen irgendwie und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war- Da war schon die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf die ihm sagte, dass mal wieder richtiger Sex und nicht nur die eigene Hand sehr gern gesehen wäre.

Remus seufzte und rieb sich übers Gesicht. Als er die Hände wieder senkte entdeckte er neben Lily einen sehr gut aussehenden Mann. Er musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein und hatte langes, schwarzes Haar. Remus liebte langes Haar.

Der Fremde grinste ihn verschmitzt an und hob ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo! Sirius Black. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, auch von mir!"

Remus lächelte zurück als er die Hand ergriff und schüttelte. Seine Wangen röteten sich unweigerlich.

„Remus Lupin. Vielen Dank! Bitte setz dich doch."

Remus war klar, dass der leere Platz für sein ungewöhnliches Geschenk gedacht war.

Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr verließen Remus und seine Gäste das Lokal und sie verabschiedeten sich. Die meisten konnten es sich nicht verbeißen, Remus noch viel Spaß zu wünschen, was bei ihm zu einer ungesunden Röte führte. Zu allem Übel bekamen sie darauf auch noch von Sirius zu hören, dass dieser schon dafür sorgen würde, das Remus seinen Spaß haben würde.

Lily rief noch über ihre Schulter, kurz bevor sie in die Straße zu ihrer Wohnung einbog.

„Remus, du kannst morgen kommen wenn du ausgeschlafen bist, oder nimm gleich ganz frei!"

Damit verschwand sie außer Sicht und die beiden waren alleine.

„Na, Geburtstagskind, Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

Sirius stand hinter Remus und rückte jetzt noch näher an ihn heran. Sein warmer Atem streifte den Nachen des Dunkelblonden. Hitze breite sich über dessen Gesicht aus. Aber nicht nur dort. Remus musste eingestehen, dass seine Freunde vielleicht wirklich recht hatten und er sich mal wieder amüsieren sollte. Abgesehen davon war Sirius ein sehr attraktiver, lustiger und freundlicher Mann.

„Also komm. Gehen wir zu mir."

Remus schlug den Weg die Straße hinunter ein und Sirius gesellte sich an seine Seite. Nicht lange und die beiden fanden sich in Remus kleiner Zweizimmer-Wohnung wieder.

* * *

Kaum war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen spürte Remus wie die Nervosität ihn zu übermannen drohte. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen entledigte er sich seines Mantels und griff sich Sirius` Jacke um sie ebenso an die Garderobe in dem kleinen Gang zu hängen.

Sirius sah völlig entspannt aus. Er wirkte eher amüsiert über Remus Nervosität.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Mit diesen Worten führte Remus seinen Gast in das heimelige Wohnzimmer.

Wo er sich aus der Bar im Schrank die Flasche mit Ginn griff. Ebenso wie zwei Gläser.

Er gesellte sich damit zu Sirius, welcher es sich ungeniert auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte und das Inventar begutachtete.

„Hübsch hast du`s hier."

„Äh, danke."

Mit zittrigen Händen schenkte Remus die goldene Flüssigkeit in die Gläser und reichte eines davon Sirius, der ihm mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ein kleines Päckchen entgegenhielt bevor er ihm mit der anderen Hand das Glas abnahm.

Verwundert sah Remus in Sirius Augen. Bevor er die kleine Schachtel annahm.

Als er die Schleife gelöst und den Deckel des Päckchens geöffnet hatte stieg ihm unweigerlich die Hitze ins Gesicht.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa dein Geburtstagsgeschenk vergessen, oder?"

Mit jedem Wort was Sirius näher an Remus heran gerückt. Sein Gesicht jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Remus entfernt.

Röte überzog dessen Gesicht als sein „Geschenk" ihm das unberührte Glas und die Schachtel, in der sich Gleitcreme und Kondome befanden aus der Hand nahm und ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen auf dem Couchtisch abstellte bevor er seine Lippen gegen die des Geburtstagskindes drückte.

Im ersten Moment verkrampfte Remus sich, doch schnell löste sich die Starre und er erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Sirius lächelte gegen die weichen Lippen des anderen Mannes.

Vorsichtig lies er sich auf das Sofa sinken und zog Remus mit sich hinunter.

Ungehemmt kuschelte sich Remus an den schwarzhaarigen Mann. Seine Zunge fuhr schüchtern über Sirius` Unterlippe und erbat Einlass, welcher auch umgehend gewährt wurde.

Sehr zu Sirius Erleichterung war Remus bei weitem nicht der verklemmte, prüde Bücherwurm wie er befürchtet hatte.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war mit seine Berührungen und Küssen zwar schüchtern, aber darunter lag ein ungehemmtes Verlangen, welches Sirius unbedingt entfesseln wollte.

Remus wunderte sich ob er wirklich derart ausgehungert war, oder ob sein starkes Verlangen nur von dem attraktiven Mann ausgelöst wurde, mit dem er gerade auf seinem Sofa lag.

Fakt war jedoch, dass er alleine von den hitzigen Küssen die sie gerade austauschten schon zu explodieren drohte. Mit einem Seufzer presste Remus sein noch immer in den Jeans gefangenes Glied an Sirius Oberschenkel. Seine Finger zerrten unkoordiniert an dessem schwarzen Hemd.

„Na, da hat es aber jemand ganz schön eilig."

Sirius löste seine Lippen von Remus und richtete sich ein wenig auf um sein Hemd herunter zu streifen. Die hungrigen Blicke mit denen Remus ihn musterte genießend.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?"

Remus schreckte bei dieser Frage auf und wurde knallrot. Hatte ihn Sirius doch gerade beim Starren erwischt. Lange blieb ihm jedoch nicht zeit sich zu genieren, da Sirius sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen machte und kaum waren alle geöffnet, auch ihm das Kleidungsstück auszog.

Warme Hände fuhren über seine Brust, zu seinen Schultern und über seinen Rücken. Remus` Atem beschleunigte sich unter den Zärtlichkeiten und er presste sich noch enger an Sirius.

Die Hitze in den Lenden langsam unerträglich beugte Remus sich zu seinem „Geschenk" hinunter und begann dessen Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu versehen und knabberte leicht an dessen Schulter. Das leise Wimmer, welches seine Berührungen aus Sirius Kehle löste spurtete ihn noch mehr an.

Unterdrückt stöhnend begann Remus sich immer heftiger an Sirius Schenkel zu reiben während er seine Lippen immer tiefer wandern lies. graue Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Unerwartet jedoch entzog Sirius Remus sein Bein an dem dieser gerade versuchte seinen Druck zu lindern. Doch bevor Remus seine Enttäuschung kund tun konnte griff sich eine Hand die Beule in seiner Jeans. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und er warf mit zusammengekniffnen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken.

Zu viel. Er würde jeden Moment kommen, wenn diese Hand nicht von seinem Schoß verschwinden würde.

„Sag mal, wie lange ist es eigentlich her? Wann hattest du zum letzten Mal was mit einem Kerl?"

Sirius zog die quälende Hand von Remus Männlichkeit zurück und musterte ihn mit einer Spur von Humor.

„Ein halbes Jahr. Seit meine letzte Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen ist."

Er wusste nicht, ob dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war über dies zu sprechen. Andererseits hatten sie nur ein Arrangement für diese eine Nacht. So würde es Sirius sicher nicht verletzten wenn er in diesem Moment seine vorhergehende Beziehung erwähnte. Obwohl er gestehen musste, dass auch er nicht all zu gerne daran zurück dachte.

Graue Augen trafen auf bernsteinfarbene und Sirius nickte ohne weiter zu fragen.

Dennoch lag für einen kurzen Moment eine unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Diese wurde jedoch schnell wieder gebrochen als Sirius sich an Remus` Hose zu schaffen machte. Mit ein paar schnellen, effizienten Bewegungen entledigte er ihn des störenden Stück Stoffes, Unterwäsche und Socken und hatte nun einen ungehinderten Blick auf den Körper vor sich.

Remus war sich der Blicke, die ihn musterten durchaus bewusst und Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Er war sehr zierlich für einen Mann und hatte auch keinen vom Sport trainierten Körper so wie Sirius. Für diesen musste er wohl eine rechte Enttäuschung sein.

Mit abgewendetem Gesicht sank er in die Kissen und wand seinen Blick erst wieder Sirius zu als er ein Paar warmer Hände auf seinem Körper spürte.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Sirius Gesicht keinerlei Enttäuschung, oder gar Ablehnung zeigte. Eher das Gegenteil. Lachende graue Augen trafen seine bersteinfarbenen.

„Warum plötzlich so schüchtern? Ich weiß nicht wofür du dich schämen solltest."

Diese Worte trieben einen Rosaschimmer auf Remus Wangen und er zog Sirius zu sich herunter, der seit dem er ihn seiner Kleider entledigt hatte nun über ihm kniete.

Die beiden küssten sich innig. Ihre Zungen neckten und massierten einander als Remus plötzlich eine Hand an seiner schmerzlich geschwollenen Erektion spürte. Verzweifelt, um nicht gleich zu kommen versuchte er sich Sirius Griff zu entziehen. Doch dieser lies nicht ab und liebkoste seine Männlichkeit ausgiebig.

„Bitte! Mir kommt's sonst gleich."

Ein Lachen, welches eher einem Bellen glich erschallte in dem Raum.

„Das sollst du ja auch. Und dann kommen wir zum richtigen Spaß."

Die grauen Augen leuchteten Schalkhaft, während die zielstrebige Hand weiter das steife Glied massierte.

„Du bist total überreizt. Jetzt helf` ich dir erst mal diesen Druck los zu werden und dann können wir richtig zur Sache kommen."

Mit einem Nicken lies Remus sich tiefer in die Kissen auf seinem Sofa sinken. Doch dann fuhr er unerwartet wieder hoch.

„Las uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Da haben wir mehr Platz."

Sirius rutschte von Remus herunter, griff sich die kleine Schachtel vom Couchtisch während er Remus die Hand reichte um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Wo geht's lang?"

Sekunden später fanden sie sich in Remus Schlafzimmer wieder wo dieser kurzen Prozess mit Sirius` Hose machte, bevor dieser sich auf dem Bett nieder lassen konnte.

Nackt schmiegten sie sich auf den kühlen Lacken aneinander und küssten sich. Schnell jedoch fand Sirius Hand wieder zu Remus Männlichkeit, die noch genauso überhitzt war wie vor ihrem Umzug ins Schlafzimmer.

Mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen glitt seine Hand über das Geschlechtsteil des anderen Mannes, der leise Stöhnte und sich zunehmend an den Lacken fest krallte.

„Magst du`s wenn man's dir mit dem Mund macht?"

Ruckartig nickte Remus. Er liebte orale Stimulation in jeder Art und Weise möglich.

Sirius kroch zwischen die Schenkel des Bücherwurms und griff sich dessen Hüften in einem festen, aber nicht schmerzhaften Griff bevor er dessen Glied mit einem mal in seine Kehle gleiten lies.

Ein ungehaltenes Stöhnen entfuhr Remus und nur der feste Griff an seinem Becken hinderte ihn daran Sirius seine Erektion unkontrolliert in die Gurgel zu rammen. Es war so gut. Hilflos begann Remus den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen zu werfen und zu wimmern, als Sirius anfing an seinem Penis zu saugen. Seine langen Haare kitzelten Remus Bauch und Lenden.

Nach wenigen Minuten schon griff sich Remus die schwarze Haarpracht und zog sanft daran.

Er wusste nicht, ob Sirius bereit war ihn bis zum Orgasmus mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen und bevor er in dessen Mund unerlaubt anspritzte wollte er ihn doch lieber vorher warnen.

„Ah! Sirius….Vorsicht!"

Der Angesprochene verstand die Warnung, lies aber erst von dem pulsierenden Glied ab nachdem er Remus den letzten Tropfen seines Höhepunktes ausgesaugt hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen dies nicht zu tun. Doch irgendetwas an Remus hatte Sirius seine Bedenken vergessen lassen. Er sah zu dem erschöpften, aber zufriedenen Mann hoch, der ihn mit verhangenen Bernsteinaugen betrachtete.

„Wow! Das war wirklich gut!"

„Oh, und es wird noch besser!"

Sirius lies sich wieder neben Remus nieder und fing dessen Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Ohne großen Kampf überlies dieser ihm die Führung. Spürte wie Sirius mit seiner talentierten Zunge seinen Mund untersuchte und mit der seinen spielte.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis Sirius wieder etwas gegen sein Bein drücken spürte. Lächelnd schloss er die Hand erneut um Remus frisch erstandene Erektion. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entfuhr daraufhin dessen Kehle und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fand auch Remus Hand den Weg zu Sirius steil aufgerichteten Erregung.

Sirius löste den Kuss und lächelte Remus an.

„Jetzt können wir also mal richtig zur Sache kommen."

Kaum ausgesprochen fand sich Remus auch schon unter Sirius wieder. Angenehme Wärme durchfuhr beide als sich ihre Glieder trafen. Die beiden Männer rieben sinnlich ihre Hüften aneinander und fanden sehr schnell einen Rhythmus der beiden gefiel. Beide keuchten als ihre Lippen sich erneut trafen und ihre Hände über den Oberkörper des jeweils anderen glitten. Jeder Millimeter wurde von den Fingern unter die Lupe genommen. Massiert und liebkost. Zufriedene Laute von Lust und Erregung waren das einzige was die Stille durchbrach.

„Worauf stehst du denn sonst noch so?"

Sirius hatte keine Hemmungen Remus nach seinen Wünschen zu fragen. Immerhin war er ja das Geburtstagskind und Sirius war für ihn als Geschenk ersteigert worden. Aber abgesehen davon wollte Sirius auch noch aus anderen Gründen, dass es Remus gefiel. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch niemand über seine Talente als Liebhaber beschwert und dies sollte sich auch heute nicht ändern. Und irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren war da eine kleine, leise Stimme, die sagte, dass Remus es einfach verdient hatte verwöhnt zu werden.

Ziemlich rot über Sirius Direktheit geriet Remus ins Stottern.

„Äh, …..nun,….was machst du…..ähm..den sonst noch?"

„Was möchtest du denn gerne?"

Ein liebevolles Lächeln erschien auf Sirius Gesicht . Er strich in einer beruhigenden Geste durch Remus dunkelblonden Haare.

„Ich..nun….beim Sex ist mir`s …egal. …..Ich mag es..sowohl zu geben, als auch zu empfangen. Du?"

„Wenn ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin lass ich mich lieber ficken. Sonst kann ich ja auch zu einem Mädchen gehen. Aber ich hab auch nichts dagegen oben zu liegen."

Remus nickte, bevor er für einen kurzen Moment sehr nachdenklich wirkte. Sirius wollte schon fragen, was mit ihm los war als er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder fand. Einen frech grinsenden Remus über sich gebeugt, der ohne lange zu zögern seine Lippen an Sirius` Hals pflasterte während er mit den langen Strähnen schwarzen Haares spielte, die er gerade aus dem Weg geschoben hatte.

Zielstrebig wanderten die weichen Lippen an dem sportlichen Körper hinunter und ließen seinen Besitzer zu einer wimmernden, keuchenden Masse schrumpfen.

Enttäuscht stöhnte Sirius auf, als Remus seinen Scham erreicht hatte und seinem geröteten Penis nicht die geringste Beachtung schenkte. Remus derweilen plante etwas ganz anderes für den hübschen Mann unter sich. Dieser hatte ihn vorhin so wundervoll verwöhnt, jetzt wollte er dies auch für ihn tun. Aber auf eine andere Art.

Sirius spürte wie Remus` Lippen und Zunge langsam seine Leisten entlang wanderten und wie dessen Hände sanft seine Schenkel auseinander schoben. Sirius gab dem Druck nach und fand sich bald mit geöffneten und angezogenen Beinen wieder. Bernsteinfarbene Augen strahlten zu ihm herauf bevor Remus dunkelblonde Haarschopf völlig zwischen seinen Schenkeln verschwand.

Erkenntnis dämmerte Sirius als er schon die zaghafte Berührung einer feuchten Zunge an seiner Rostete spürte.

Er stöhnte kehlig auf. Es war für ihn das erste Mal auf diese Weise berührt zu werden. Selber hatte er trotz aller Experimentierfreude sich noch nicht durchringen können einen seiner Partner an dieser Stelle mit der Zunge zu berühren. Und er hatte es auch noch nie gefordert. Vielleicht hatte er aber einfach noch nicht die richtige Person gefunden zu der er das nötige Vertrauen hegte um derart intim mit ihr zu werden. Aber hier und jetzt war Remus und dieser schien in keinster Weise Bedenken zu hegen ihm derart nahe zu kommen.

Erneut fuhr der feuchte Muskel über die enge Öffnung und Sirius stöhnte abermals auf. Es war so intensiv.

„Mehr! Bitte!"

Das war wohl die Bestätigung, die Remus gebraucht hatte.

Dieses Mal kehrte die Zunge mit mehr Druck zurück und liebkoste die empfindliche Körperöffnung eingehend bevor sich die Lippen auf den engen Muskelring legten um sanft daran zu saugen.

Sirius glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Er wand sich unter den Berührungen und zerrte vor Erregung an einigen Strähnen seiner langen Haare.

Remus Zunge übte immer größeren Druck auf seine Rostete aus bis es im gelang sie ein klein wenig in seinem Inneren zu versenken. Sirius keuchte ungehalten. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn. Es war kaum zu aushalten und er brauchte mehr.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen suchte er das Bett neben sich ab. Hatte er doch die kleine Schachtel vorhin neben sich aufs Bett fallen lassen.

Als Remus gerade wieder daran war dem inzwischen geröteten und feuchten Muskelring mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen wurde Sirius endlich fündig. Schnell kippte er den Inhalt neben sich auf die Matratze. Er griff das Gleitmittel und ein Kondom.

„Remus, bitte!"

Der Angesprochene sah zu ihm auf und entdeckte die Utensilien, welche Sirius ihm entgegen streckte. Er ergriff sie und kniete sich nun zwischen dessen Schenkel.

Ohne große Umstände öffnete Remus die Gleitcreme und drückte sich eine kleine Menge auf seine Finger.

Seine bersteinfarbenen Augen suchten Sirius grauen. Diese sahen mit einem deutlichen Schein von Lust und Verlangen zu ihm auf bevor sie zufielen, als der erste kalte Finger seinen Weg zu Sirius` entspannten Anus fand. Ohne größere Probleme rutschte der Finger in die enge Öffnung. Wohl zum Teil, weil Sirius bei weitem keine Jungfrau mehr war und durch die Vorarbeit, die Remus mit seinen Lippen geleistet hatte.

Schnell folge ein zweiter Finger und gemeinsam liebkosten die beiden Eindringlinge Sirius Prostata bis dieser erneut nur noch am Stöhnen war und Remus anflehte, er solle ihn doch endlich ficken.

Dieser Aufforderung kam Remus natürlich gerne nach. Er öffnete das kleine Päckchen, stülpte sich ohne großes Federlesen den Gummi über.

„So oder willst du`s anders?"

Erstaunt sah Sirius zu Remus empor und nach kurzem Überlegen schnappte er sich eines der Kopfkissen und schob es sich unter den Po. Remus kniete sich zwischen Sirius Schenkel, so dass seine Knie an deinen Seiten von dessen Hüfte lagen. Dann lies er sich nach vorne fallen, sein Gewicht auf einem Arm abgestützt. Die andere Hand verschwand zwischen ihren Körpern und führte seine inzwischen wieder schmerzende Erregung zu der wartenden Körperöffnung. Beide Stöhnten als Remus Glied sich den Weg in Sirius engen Hintern bahnte. Dort hielt er erst einmal Inne. Sirius sollte sich erst einmal an ihn gewöhnen. Wenigen Minuten später schlangen sich dann Sirius Beine um Remus Hüfen. Zogen ihn noch enger an den anderen Mann mit der eindeutigen Aufforderung sich endlich zu bewegen.

Anfänglich lies Remus sich noch Zeit und er bewegte sich in einem gediegenen Rhythmus in dem willigen Körper unter sich. Sirius hatte seine grauen Augen geschlossen und genoss sichtlich ihr Liebesspiel. Er seufzte, wimmerte und stöhnte. Seine Wangen schimmerten rosa und die Haare, welche sein Gesicht umrahmten waren schweißnass.

Remus keuchte verhalten. Seine dunkelblonden Harre klebten ihm an der Stirn während er darum kämpfte nicht zu viel seines Gewichts auf Sirius zu verlagern.

Dieser schien jedoch Remus Mühen zu spüren und entzog sich diesem ganz unzeremoniell. Bevor Remus sich allerdings wundern konnte, weshalb Sirius unter ihm herausgeschlüpft war und ihre Vereinigung unterbrochen hatte, fand er diesen schon auf allen vieren vor sich knien.

Remus griff sich die wohlgeformten Hüften und drang erneut in Sirius ein. Dieser seufzte zufrieden, als er wieder die harte Männlichkeit des Bücherwurms in sich spürte.

Mit der veränderten Position änderte sich allerdings auch das Tempo. Viel tiefer konnte Remus jetzt in seinen willigen Partner vordringen und die Lust der beiden stieg ungemein. Bald erhöhte sich das Tempo und Sirius Hand hatte den Weg zu seinem Glied gefunden. Er war bemüht darum Remus Rhythmus zu folgen. Bald bewegten die beiden sich so heftig gegeneinander, dass das Bett mit jeder Bewegung quietschte und gegen die Wand stieß. Doch sie waren zu erregt um die Geräuschkulisse wahrzunehmen, die sie verursachten.

Sirius spürte wie sich eine weitere Hand, welche definitiv nicht die seine war um sein Glied schlang. Gemeinsam massierten sie seinen Penis bis, mit einem tiefen Stöhnen Sirius sich auf das Lacken ergoss. Wenig später folgte Remus mit einem hilflosen Wimmern.

Erschöpft, aber sehr zufrieden sanken die beiden nebeneinander nieder bis sie eine Dusche und etlicher Küsse später dann gemeinsam einschliefen.

* * *

Ganz entgegen seines ursprünglichen Vorhabendes befand sich Sirius am nächsten Morgen noch immer in Remus Wohnung. Eigentlich wollte er verschwinden sobald er wach geworden war und sich am Nachmittag das Geld von Lily abholen, welches ihm für diese Nacht zustand. Doch er hatte es sich am Ende doch anders überlegt. Jetzt saß er hier und starrte in seine Kaffeetasse während Remus in der Dusche stand. Dieser wollte Lily heute nicht alleine im Laden lassen und hatte sich vorgenommen nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem gemütlichen Frühstück doch noch zur Arbeit gehen.

Als Remus im Bad fertig war und sich anziehen ging rief er kurz durch den kleinen Flur, dass Sirius jetzt duschen könne. Doch es kam keine Antwort.

Als er sich angezogen hatte ging Remus in die Küche. Sie war leer und auch aus dem Bad waren keine Geräusche zu hören. Sirius hatte ihn also doch einfach so sitzen lassen. Doch da entdeckte er einen kleinen Zettel unter der halb leer getrunkenen Tasse von seinem letzten Liebhaber.

Es war eine Visitenkarte und auf der Rückseite stand: Ruf mich mal an!

Verwundert sah Remus auf das Stück Papier. Die Adresse war ganz in der Nähe. Konnte es etwa sein, dass Sirius am Ende doch mehr von ihm wollte als nur eine schnelle Nummer?

Remus spürte wie sich eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern hob, von der er bis jetzt gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie da war.

* * *

Derweilen betrat Sirius das kleine Büchergeschäft welches Lily und Remus gehörte. Die Rothaarige begrüßte ihn freundlich mit einem leichten Rotschimmer um die Nase.

„Guten Morgen Sirius! Wie geht's?"

Ein vielsagendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und Lily befürchtete diese Frage gleich gewaltig zu bereuen.

„Oh, sehr gut! Ich hatte eine sehr befriedigende Nachtruhe. Und Du?"

Lily wurde knallrot. Obwohl sie Remus bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung wahrscheinlich noch nach sämtlichen Details ausgequetscht hätte.

„Äh, schön zu hören. Warte ich gebe dir gleich das Geld. Dann sind wir quitt."

Lily trat an die Theke und öffnete die Kasse aus deren unterem Fach sie ein Kuvert nahm. Doch als sie es Sirius reichen wollte hob dieser ablehnend die Hände.

„Ich will dein Geld nicht! Es ist in Ordnung."

Verwundert sah Lily Sirius an.

„Aber warum? Es steht dir doch zu."

„Ich will es aber nicht. Ich fände es nicht fair."

Lily verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Warum wollte Sirius das Geld nicht?

„Warum nicht fair? Hattet ihr den keinen Spaß?"

„Oh, doch! Das habe ich doch schon angedeutet."

Erneut erschien das freche Lächeln.

„Sogar soviel Spaß, dass ich hoffe, dass wir das bald wiederholen können."

Jetzt dämmerte es Lily weshalb Sirius das Geld ablehnte. Es war mit Sicherheit kein guter Start für eine Beziehung wenn dabei Geld im Spiel war und ganz offensichtlich hatte der hübsche Mann Gefallen an ihrem schüchternen Kollegen gefunden. Freude stieg in Lily auf. Sie würde es Remus so sehr wünschen endlich sein Glück zu finden.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Dann werden wir uns hoffentlich jetzt öfters sehen."

„Mit Sicherheit. Ich muss jetzt aber echt los. Tschau Lily!"

Sirius machte sich auf den Weg zu gehen, doch kurz bevor er den Laden verlies hielt er inne.

Dann drehte er sich erneut zu Lily um.

„Mir fällt da doch was ein womit du mich entlohnen könntest Lily."

Verdutzt sah diese Sirius an.

„Und wie?"

„Ich war neugierig für wen ich das Geburtstagsgeschenk spielen sollte. So bin ich mit meinem besten Freund James bei euch am Laden vorbei um mir ein Bild zu machen. Naja, James konnte sich gar nicht von dir losreißen."

Lilys Augen wurden groß. Der wollte sie jetzt doch nicht etwa mit seinem Freund verkuppeln!?

„Würdest du nicht mal mit ihm zum Essen gehen? Ganz unverbindlich. Wir können auch alle zusammen gehen wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst."

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Lily. Sie war auch schon seit einiger Zeit ohne Freund und ein Blinddate hatte doch auch seinen Reitz. Also warum nicht.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal ein Blinddate. Einverstanden ich treff` mich mit deinem Freund. Aber wirklich ganz unverbindlich!"

„Super! James wird sich freuen. Gib Remus noch einen Kuss von mir! Und er soll mich jah anrufen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sirius jetzt endgültig aus dem Laden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese ganze Aktion so ein Ende nehmen würde?

Ende

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Kommentare würden mich freuen.


End file.
